Without you I'm nothing
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Delena. Klaus/Caroline. Longfic. Elena está comenzando a ser víctima de sus confusiones y ya no las puede controlar. Se siente sola, confundida y su nuevos sentimientos hacia Damon no logran ayudarla. A su vez, Caroline no se rinde con Tylor... ¿Y Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Without you I'm nothing.  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Klaus, Tylor.  
>Esos vendrían a ser los principales POR AHORa, en realidad no sé que voy a hacer.<br>**Parejas: **Damon/Elena. Elena/Stefan. Klaus/Caroline. Tylor/Caroline.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Un Delena, por supuesto. Amo a esta pareja. Espero que les guste mi fic :) En realidad no sé cada cuánto voy a subir, porque soy de esas personas que se distraen rápido, pero el segundo capítulo está casi terminado.

* * *

><p><strong>1 CAPÍTULO. <strong>

Desde hacía días una nueva estudiante se había presentado a la secundaria. Con su cabello platinado y sus ojos grises había deslumbrado a toda la escuela, sobre todo porque su actuar demostraba ser decidido y terco. Había dejado en claro, en la clase de Historia, que conseguía lo que quería sin importarle las consecuencias, y al momento de decirlo, Elena observó con detenimiento cómo miraba a Damon al momento de pronunciar esas palabras. Le molestó. Y aún le molestó más cuando no tuvo más que aceptarlo.

Había partido al medio uno de sus lápices preferidos cuando Lia (la nueva alumna), había avanzado coquetamente hasta Damon y -el muy imbécil- le sonrió con arrogancia propia de él. Bonnie en aquel momento observó con suma atención tanto a Damon como a su mejor amiga, que con los ojos entrecerrados no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ninguno de los dos.

En otra ocasión se encontraba con Caroline en la cafetería del colegio, habían estado hablando con Bonnie animadamente hasta que la morocha tuvo que retirarse con Max y estuvieron comiendo. Inesperadamente, Lia se sentó en la silla que anteriormente Bonnie había ocupado. Elena la observó con molestia y masticó con cuidado de no morderse la lengua, un acto que no pasó desapercibido por Caroline, al igual que la antipatía para nada disimulada de su mejor amiga hacia la nueva estudiante.

—Tú eres Elena, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Lia con una sonrisa.

—Esa misma —Respondió tras un suspiro poco involuntario.

—Damon me ha hablado mucho de ti —Continuó como quien no quiere la cosa—. Suele ser un poco molesto, pero… —Se encogió de hombros— me da igual. Es muy apuesto.

Sin decir más nada, Elena se puso de pie y abandonó la mesa, con la bandeja en mano y desechando las sobras en el bote de basura. Con los ojos un tanto abiertos, Caroline dirigió su mirada a Lia y ésta solo bufó con cansancio.

—¿Qué le ha picado? —Agregó antes de ir detrás de Damon.

Días más tarde con respecto a la anterior situación, Elena se encontraba tomando café mientras era presa de las charlas de Stefan. Quizás por el mal humor de tener que soportar al ahora malvado de su ex novio, o por jugadas del destino, pero Lia apareció tomada de la mano de Damon, y ella –Elena- solo fue capaz de derramar su bebida sobre el suéter de ésta, quemándola y ganándose así un grito de dolor.

—¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo! —Gritó Lia irritada, con ganas de golpearla.

—L-lo siento… —Se disculpó avergonzada de su actitud inconsciente, pero sin lamentarlo realmente.

Percibió la mirada interrogante de los hermanos Salvatore, sobre todo del mayor de éstos. Sin más que decir, Stefan se la llevó de allí, diciéndole al oído que Damon se encargaría de su nueva novia. Obviamente, más que tranquilizarla, provocó que se irritara aún más.

.

.

.

Mientras hablaban en el patio, Lia se acercó con su agradable sonrisa hacia Elena, quien para su mala suerte no estaba precisamente de buen humor; Damon no le había hablado desde que la nueva había llegado, y tuvo que aceptar que le dolía haber sido reemplazada para evitarse más molestias.. Observó con disimulo la musculosa negra y los jeans oscuros que Lia estaba vistiendo, e irónicamente, se sintió devastada. Se sintió inferior…

Caroline miró a Bonnie, a Elena y, por último, a Lia, que con su teléfono celular marcó unas teclas y luego le tendió el celular a la castaña. Caroline no supo qué demonios había escrito, y Bonnie se preguntó desde cuando Elena se había convertido en una persona irritable, pero ambas estuvieron de acuerdo que nunca se sorprendieron tanto por la actitud de Elena como actualmente. La rubia y vampira amiga de Bonnie miró en cámara lenta como Elena miraba con odio a Lia y, segundos después, la golpeaba en el labio, provocando que ésta cayera al suelo con Elena sobre su regazo, queriendo romperle el cuello. Pero por supuesto que Lia no se mantuvo atrás, y jaló de los cabellos a la joven Gilbert, que la maldijo sin ningún pudor al mismo tiempo que alumnos de todos los salones se amontonaban a su alrededor, entre ellos Stefan, que no tardó en tomar a Elena de los brazos para separarla, y Damon, que por su parte había tomado a Lia, haciendo enojar más a Elena.

—Oh dios —Max apareció preocupado detrás de Caroline y Bonnie—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Yo… —Bonnie abrió un tanto los ojos sorprendida—. No lo sé —Contestó simplemente—. Lia le mostró su celular y… —Arrugó el ceño y tomó el celular de Lia, el cual había quedado tirado en el suelo, pero el mensaje se había borrado. Finalmente suspiró—. Elena la golpeó.

Por su parte, Elena –ya más calmada-, se zafó del agarre de Stefan al asegurarle que no volvería a golpear a Lia y que, si no la soltaba, lo golpearía a él también por mucho que su fuerza la sobrepasara.

—¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió? —Preguntó el menor de los Salvatore.

Elena arrugó el ceño, sintiéndose incómoda.

—No sé qué pasó conmigo —Mintió, aunque no era una completa mentira. Si, había reaccionado de manera extraña al elegir el camino de la violencia y no las palabras como normalmente solía hacer, pero se había sentido tan bien—. Se lo merecía.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? —Preguntó otra vez Stefan, sin obtener respuesta inmediata y, haciendo un ademán de volver a preguntárselo, Damon interrumpió entre ellos con una sonrisa torcida y satisfactoria.

—Le dejaste el labio partido, no está mal —La felicitó y miró a su hermano—. Vamos Stefan, no me mires así, me haces ver como si fuera una mala influencia.

—Haz lo que quieres con ella —Contestó fríamente refiriéndose a Lia—. Solo me sorprende cómo actuó Elena —Continuó indiferente.

—Oh, cierto, el malo Stefan está activado. Vale. Ya entendí —Le respondió el mayor con ironía y lo ignoró completamente cuando sus ojos observaron con delicia a la humana que en secreto tanto lo atraía—. ¿Me dirás a mí por qué te comportaste así? Me sorprende, si tengo que serte sincero.

Elena se movió incómoda, queriendo que la tierra la tragara o, mejor aún, que todos se olvidaran de lo mal que se había comportado frente a todos. Para salvarle de responder a Damon (¿qué podía decirle? "Oh, me he puesto celosa de que la puta de Lia te haya hablado, lo siento". ¡Definitivamente no!), Alaric se acercó a ella corriendo, junto con los demás profesores que se veían tan sorprendidos como él mismo de la manera en la cual Elena (alumna ejemplar con respecto al comportamiento) se había comportado.

—Ven a mi despacho —Le regañó con una mirada cómplice, prefería ser él quien le hablara antes de otro de los profesores.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada pero disimulándolo a la perfección, sabiendo que los ojos de Lia se clavaban en su espalda y, lo que menos quería, era verse arrepentida frente a ella.

Avanzaron esquivando a los estudiantes y cuando finalmente llegaron al salón de Historia, Alaric se sentó sobre su escritorio mientras Elena se acomodaba en uno de los pupitres. Pasados unos segundos, en los cuales el mayor intentaba encontrar las palabras para explicarse; cuando por fin se había decidido a hablar, la joven se le adelantó.

—Lo siento Alaric, en serio, te prometo a ti y a los demás que no volverá a ocurrir —Habló sinceramente.

—Lo sé, Elena, y te creo, pero no estoy aquí para hablarte del castigo, sino para preguntarte por qué los has hecho. ¿Te ha molesto o algo? Aunque no eres de las que recurre a la violencia, al contrario, siempre intentas hablar con la gente, incluso cuando son vampiros que intentan matarte —Explicó con una mueca de confusión.

—Estuve… bastante presionada, supongo que luego de tanto acumular terminé por explotar —Explicó, escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Elena… —Le llamó—. Estoy al tanto de lo que sucede.

—¿Disculpa? —Abrió los ojos sorprendida e indignada al ver a sus mejores amigas asomándose por la puerta, demostrando estar un poco avergonzadas por haber hablando de más, aunque en realidad quien se veía así era Caroline, Bonnie solo avergonzada de no poder haber evitado que su rubia amiga hablara de más— ¿Y entonces? ¿A qué te refieres con "estoy al tanto"?

—Estás celosa de Lia, te molesta que se acerque a Damon y coquetee con él.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclamó indignada, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Por mucho que cierto fuera, no podía hacerles creer que tenían la razón, aunque además, escucharlo de labios ajenos era extraño—. No estoy enamorada de Damon, no lo estaré jamás. Ni siquiera sé si estoy enamorada de Stefan, no luego de todo el daño que él está haciendo.

—Corrección. El daño que _te_ está haciendo —Opinó Caroline.

—Esto es increíble, de verdad chicos —Respondió Elena poniéndose de pie, tomó su cartera del brazo de Bonnie cuando ésta se lo tendió, y salió apresurada del salón de clases, importándole muy poco que Alaric no hubiera hablado con ella con respecto a su castigo.

Por el estado de los pasillos, es decir quietos y silenciosos, Elena adivinó que el recreo no había terminado aunque faltaba muy poco para que lo hiciera. Entonces suspiró inconscientemente mientras los recuerdos se agrupaban en su mente como nubes en una tempestad, un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente al recordar como Lía había besado a Damon… Bueno, no realmente, pero se lo había escrito en el mensaje, ¿verdad? Y viniendo de Damon, seguramente había sucedido. No lloraría, ella no sería tan estúpida de volcar lágrimas a quien no lo merecía (aunque Stefan… Oh bueno, él era diferente, un caso aparte). Avanzó con más prisa, ansiosa de encontrar la salida e irse a su casa con una amonestación que llegaría el día de mañana. ¿Aunque qué más importaba? ¡Estaba sola! ¡Completamente sola! Jeremy se había ido, Jenna había muerto al igual que había sucedido con sus padres adoptivos y quienes no lo eran.

Estaba sola.

Sin poder evitarlo se apoyó sobre la pared del pasillo, dejándose caer porque las fuerzas le fallaban, y sin poder aguantar más, comenzó a llorar. Primero habían sido unas lágrimas traviesas y poco resistentes, que se evaporaban a medio camino; pero mientras los minutos pasaban, le era más imposible parar a la vez que ya gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas e impactaban suavemente sobre su remera. Si, quizás tenía aun a sus amigos, pero ellos no eran sus padres. No la arroparían al anochecer, no la besarían en la frente como su madre hacía hasta que ella le pidió por favor que lo dejara de hacer. Bonnie no cocinaría para ella y Max no volvería del trabajo para darle un abrazo como su padre solía hacer.

Ellos eran sus amigos, no sus padres.

Ahora Stefan no era más Stefan, ahora era una persona fría y manipuladora, que nunca más la abrazaría como era costumbre en las noches frías cuando ella lo necesitaba. Oh, no, claro que no.

Por supuesto que siempre estaría sola…

—Elena…

Completamente…

—Elena…

—¿Damon?

… ¿Sola?

—El mismo.

Bueno, quizás no tan sola.

.

.

.

Sentado a su lado, el vampiro dejó que la joven recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro y llorara tanto como quisiera. Pese a que no le agradaba verla llorar, en aquel momento consideró conveniente que se descargara para que las lágrimas se llevaran consigo sus penas, o mínimamente, las suavizara. El dolor de Elena aguardaba en su corazón era comprendido por Damon, al contrario de lo que ella misma creía. Elena estaba lejos de imaginarse por cuánto dolor se había enfrentado el mayor de los Salvatore al amar tanto a Katherine que le dolía compartirla, pero era exactamente el amor la razón por la cual él aceptaba sin oposiciones el deseo de la vampira. Él la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir por –o eso creía él- un capricho. Después de todo, se dio cuenta que el amor era una fantasía que los humanos necesitaban para sentirse vivos, por lo cual él ya no lo necesitaba. ¿Acaso no estaba muerto? En efecto, si, y como lo estaba cerró sus emociones al considerarlas innecesarias.

No obstante la vida (y la de él era inmortal) conduce su propio destino, y tras muchos años de divagar por el mundo, la encontró a Elena. Una réplica física de Katherine, pero eran como el agua y el aceite si de personalidad se trataba.

Y eso, definitivamente, le había atraído más. La amaba, tanto que sufría incluso más que aquella vez al lado de Katherine, antes de cerrarse en un muro de frialdad.

—¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó luego de varios minutos, cuando Elena se tranquilizó.

—Si… Gracias, Damon —Sonrió débilmente antes de –intentar- ponerse de pie.

—Sabes Elena —Comenzó a hablar el mayor con un tono delicado poco característico en él al mismo tiempo que sostenía la mano ajena con cuidado, aferrándola para que no se fuera. No aún—, no estás sola.

La mencionada abrió un tanto los ojos, visiblemente sorprendida por el comentario de Damon y le sonrió un poco como respuesta. Sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar, Elena se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para encontrar la salida, como una vez había sido su propósito. Antes de abandonar el lugar, con su mano derecha sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, escuchó una pregunta que recordaba haber escuchado antes.

—¿No me dirás por qué golpeaste a Lia?

Elena volvió a darse la vuelta, esta vez para mirar al vampiro con una sonrisa agradable y no forzada como la anterior.

—No, Damon, descúbrelo tú mismo.

Elena se marchó, dejándolo con el único sonido de la campana haciendo eco por los pasillos.

.

.

.

La casa se encontraba tan silenciosa que hubiera preferido que Stefan hubiera estado molestándola, antes de convivir con la paz que la envolvía de manera tan singular. Después de comer, subió las escaleras, preguntándose interiormente por qué Alaric no se encontraba en la casa como había acostumbrado a hacer luego de la muerte de Jenna. Sin querer darle mucha importancia al asunto, cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella y, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño buscó su Diario Íntimo. Le preocupó un tanto no encontrarlo en donde lo había dejado en la mañana, pero nuevamente intentó no prestarle demasiada atención, quería olvidar por una noche los sucesos supernaturales que la envolvían. Buscó debajo de su cama, pensando –y casi asegurándose- que podría haberse caído; lo que no esperó, fue encontrarse con un cuerpo femenino tendido en su propia cama, lo que le valió un grito de susto y una mirada completamente incrédula.

—¿Lia? —Preguntó Elena, retrocediendo aún en el piso.

Su mirada se posó en el objeto que la antes mencionada muchacha tenía entre sus manos. Los ojos de Lia, grises y apagados, se encontraban dirigidos al Diario y no a Elena, pero pronto cambió y una sonrisa torcida se posó en sus labios.

—Es contradictorio lo que cuentas aquí, ¿sabes? —Le respondió Lia con su cabello platinado a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. Utilizas palabras confusas solo para perderte en un mar de pensamientos y filosofías idiotas, pero Elena… Querida Elena, toda esta basura se traduce en tres simples y a la vez complicadas palabras—. Hizo una pausa para mirar con detenimiento a la castaña, la cual se encontraba demasiado confundida para poder hablar—: "Amo a Damon". Pueden ser cuatro si quieres agregarle el Salvatore y hacerlo más romántico —Finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —Fue lo único capaz de modular en ese estado.

A Lia pareció enojarle su pregunta. Poco acostumbrada a que la ignorasen, cambió su posición que mantenía sobre la cama de Elena y se sentó en la orilla, frente a ella.

—¿Aún no lo has adivinado, querida? —Alzó su mano, mostrando un anillo poco usual depositado en el dedo índice.

—Pero… —Inmediatamente, la muchacha clavó su vista en los labios de Lia, que lucían como si nunca antes hubiera sufrido un golpe—. Tú herida… Pero…

—Blablabla… Vamos, Damon ha dicho que eras inteligente.

—Es imposible.

—Parece que lo has entendido —Se puso de pie hasta estar mirando desde arriba a Elena y luego se inclinó hacia ella—. Pero hasta aquí termina la diversión. Me he aguantado durante todo el día lo que me has quitado —Elena podía jurar que estaba hablando de Damon—, ¿y por qué no también el golpecito, eh?

Como si el interruptor en su cabeza hubiera vuelto a funcionar, Elena hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, Lia la empujó haciendo fuerza con su pie sobre el hombro de la muchacha y ésta cayó al suelo, completamente indefensa. Aunque Alaric llegara a casa en aquel momento (cosa que dudaba), Lia mantenía la mirada fija en su objetivo y no demostraba ser de aquellas que jugaban con sus presas antes de cumplir su objetivo.

Elena intentó pensar, mientras veía en cámara lenta como Lia se inclinaba sobre ella y la inmovilizaba utilizando sus manos para realizar el proceso. Iba a morirse, realmente iba a caer muerta en el momento más inoportuno y de la manera más graciosa de todas. Luego de haber se enfrentado a tantos demonios, aparecía una rubia de nombre Lia dispuesta a acabar con su vida solo por celos… ¡Celos! Lo único que tenía asegurado era que Klaus la seguiría hasta encontrarla y matarla lenta y dolorosamente, por haber aniquilado a su doble y fuente de híbridos.

Cerró los ojos, en un vano intento de no sentir los dientes de Lia clavándose en su cuello, absorbiendo la sangre que se encontraba en su interior. Era increíble, absurdo y estúpido.

Su vista se debilitó cuando la sangre comenzó a escasear en su cuerpo y, a medida que sus ojos perdían el brillo característico, sintió la presión ceder. Gritos de rabia invadían lejanamente su mente y luego unos pasos acercándose a ella, tomándola con delicadeza y alzándola… Luego perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, supuso que habían pasado tan solo unas horas desde el confuso incidente. Le costó acostumbrar la vista al lugar en donde se encontraba, no obstante los objetos que hasta hacía segundos le habían parecido borrosos, se convirtieron en muebles distinguidos y, frente a ella, una chimenea que calentaba la habitación. Supuso inmediatamente dónde se encontraba, pero no sabía por qué.

Tomó con ambas manos su cabeza, la cual le dolía horrores, y cuando volteó el rostro, observó con un deje de sorpresa y calidez en su interior, como Stefan dormitaba tranquilamente en sillón. Imaginó (o inconscientemente eso quiso creer) que el vampiro había estado cuidado de ella. Con cuidado de no marearse, se sentó en el sofá.

—Sería mejor que te recostaras, todavía estás débil…

Se giró para observar a Stefan mirarla con los párpados decaídos, aunque no tardó en buscar fuerzas y se paró, caminando unos pocos pasos hacia ella.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi —Susurró sin pensarlo mucho, después de todo, Stefan siempre había estado para ella y recordar esos momentos avivaban su esperanza.

Pero Stefan arrugó el ceño, un tanto molesto y Elena no tardó en saber porqué.

—Yo no cuidé de ti, Elena, fue Damon quien lo hizo.

En efecto, Elena abrió mucho los ojos, preguntándose a la vez ya cuántas veces había sido víctima de la sorpresa aquel día.

—Como siempre, piensas que tu adorado Stefan cuida de ti, incluso aunque su interruptor de nene malo esté encendido —Interrumpió con un deje de molestia mientras abandonaba nuevamente la habitación. Porque una cosa era que siguiera amando a Stefan, pero otra muy distinta era que continuara confiando de sus supuestos buenos actos y él crédito que él se merecía fuera en vano. No lo toleraba. Y vamos, que él no era un Santo para andar haciendo el bien en secreto, por lo menos no con Elena.

Unos pasos detrás de él le llamaron la atención y no se molestó en avanzar con más prisa, pues solo sería engañarse a sí mismo de lo que en realidad quería era exactamente eso. Elena corriendo detrás de él, aunque las razones las desconocía.

¿Lo abrazaría, quizás? ¿Le pediría disculpas? O, en el muy hipotético de los casos, ¿le confesaría su amor? El cual, claro, era inexistente.

—¡Damon!

Oh, allí estaba.

—¿Si, Elena? —Sonrió de lado, apoyándose y así recargando su cuerpo contra la pared del pasillo.

Elena abrió la boca, para intentar explicarse, pero simplemente se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, de manera afectiva. Había sido una de sus primeras opciones, por lo cual no le sorprendió en lo absoluto la reacción de Elena en él, simplemente se dejó estar y correspondió el abrazo rodeándola él también con sus brazos, porque realmente quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes sentir los labios de Elena sobre su mejilla, acariciándole con suavidad para luego depositarle un tímido beso. Aquello, definitivamente, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Gracias —Susurró aún con su cabeza escondida entre el hombro y el cuello del vampiro.

—Para cuando me necesites, Elena —Susurró, ahora sonriendo levemente, pero sin maldad o arrogancia en ella.

El momento, perfecto, para nada incómodo, tuvo su fin al hacer eco los aplausos vacíos que Stefan les dedicaba con una sonrisa.

—Deberías haberlo besado en los labios, después de todo, ya lo has hecho, ¿verdad? —Preguntó éste, mirando con odio a su hermano.

La joven se puso delante de Damon antes de que su hermano quisiera matarlo (matarse mutuamente, mejor dicho) y miró a Stefan con irritación, como si dijera "Vamos, inténtalo".

—Elena… —La llamaron ambos a la vez y esto solo provocó más odio entre ellos.

—Pensé que no te importaba, ¿No, Stefi? Después de todo eres el hermano malo ahora… En serio, ¿por qué te molesta que Elena comience a enamorarse de mí? Tú mismo has provocado que ella eligiera este camino, no yo…

—¡Tú la impulsas a hacerlo!

—¿¡Yo! ¡Tu eres el que anda matando gente como si de la vida dependiese!

—¡Mi vida depende de esas muertes, Damon! ¡SOY UN VAMPIRO!

—¿¡Ah sí! ¡No me digas! ¿¡También lo eras cuando preferías alimentarte de animales, entonces!

—¡Ya basta!

Los hermanos detuvieron se discusión para mirar a Elena, y Damon fue lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerla antes de que su cabeza se rompiera contra la pared por su inesperado desmayo.

—Mira lo que has hecho, Stefan.

—¡Damon!

El aludido lo ignoró completamente y volvió a tomar a Elena como hacía horas antes lo había hecho. Volvió a depositarla sobre el sofá en el cual se había mantenido dormida y esperó que descansara nuevamente. Mientras tanto, Stefan se veía incapaz de acomodar los pocos sentimientos que la barrera de su propia alma había infiltrado, no podía ser capaz de acomodarlos y mucho menos de esconderlos. Suspiró, sintiéndose débil ante los celos, la angustia y el amor que por Elena sentía.

—Iré con Alaric, quedé con él hace media hora, seguramente querrá golpearme —Dijo sin más Damon, pero frunciendo el ceño al observar a su hermano—. Pero lo postergaré. No te ofendas, pero no eres de fiar —Finalizó con una sonrisa forzada.

—Damon… —Le llamó cansado sin decir más y éste asintió con la cabeza, retirándose de la casa tiempo más tarde.

Pese a que la idea de dejar a Elena con Stefan no le agradaba, su cuerpo intentaba (a la vez) separar los sentimientos que por Elena sentía, incluso intentando suprimirlos aunque sin éxito alguno. Pero amando o no a Elena, había persistido en él la idea de dejársela a Stefan, ya que después de todo era su propio hermano y Elena lo prefería a él. Por supuesto que desde el cambio de Stefan, la idea en su mente había cambiado, aunque la culpa por quitarle la ex novia a su hermano le hacía presión en su pecho de vez en cuando.

Pero después de todo era Damon y encerró en él los sentimientos que tanto lo molestaban, dejando la estancia y más tarde encontrándose con Alaric en un punto de la cafetería a la vez que Stefan observaba con melancolía la figura de Elena recostada en el sofá.

Observar con lejanía sus párpados cerrados y dibujar de manera imaginaria un camino que comenzaba en sus pómulos y terminaba en sus labios era tortuoso. Comprender que él había sido capaz de besarlos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con ansias las mejillas sonrojadas de Elena era doloroso. Él se encontraba consciente de la realidad. No había cerrado sus sentimientos completamente, sino que había dejado una leve pero controlada llave de escape en la que ahora era incapaz de ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

—Por dios, te amo tanto… —Susurró en un suspiro y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, incapaz de mantener la mirada sobre ella más tiempo.

Una mano se posó en su cabello y hundió acariciándolo con conocida habilidad. Sin ser capaz de levantar la vista (no podía permitirse tal acto de debilidad), dejó que Elena (¿qué otra, sino?) continuara una tarea que de nueva no tenía más que el pasar de los días. Sorprendentemente, cuando se decidió a alzar la vista se encontró con cabellos rubios a centímetros de su rostro y el sillón abandonado, ya que nadie se encontraba allí. En cuestión de segundos descubrió que desde un principio había estado equivocado, y la mano que tanto lo acariciaba no era Elena, sino Rebekah.

—¿Dónde está Elena? —Preguntó con indiferencia, mirando a Rebekah con una sonrisa.

—¿Te sigue preocupando esa humana? —Stefan sintió como el agarre se volvía doloroso, más no por eso demostró incomodidad alguna y tomó la mano desocupada de ella, depositando un suave beso en ella.

—En lo absoluto, pero si Damon ve que ha desaparecido y yo lo permití, se volverá loco y sabes lo impulsivo que es, ¿verdad?

Gracias a la rapidez de sus actos, escondió sus pensamientos y con ellos los sentimientos que anteriormente habían escapado en un desliz casi propio de él, se podría decir. Era por eso, supuso Stefan, que Rebekah no se había percatado de la verdad detrás de sus palabras y tan solo le sonrió complacida, creyendo sus palabras.

—La dejé en la habitación del Rey de Roma —Respondió esta, refiriéndose a la habitación de Damon—, no quería que despertara y arruinara nuestro momento.

—Oh, ¿nuestro momento?

—Te extrañé, Stefan… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. Tomó de la cintura a Rebecca, ignorando su traicionero cerebro, quien insistía en creer que la rubia vampira era en realidad la humana de Elena. Rebekah se dejó caer con gracia sobre el regazo de su ex amante; para cuando estuvo cómoda, lo besó sorpresivamente en sus labios y el vampiro se dejó abrazándola con fuerza que poca resistencia tuvo departe de la –no tan- joven mujer.

Rebecca mordió con rudeza el labio ajeno a la vez que saboreaba el sabor metálico y muerto de la sangre de su amante, cerró los ojos extasiada y volvió a capturarlos, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de Stefan y jalando con ansiedad. A la vez que saboreaba el sabor de su propia sangre, Stefan recorrió con sus manos la esbelta cintura de Rebekah como hacía años lo había hecho en París. El contorno de su cintura, exquisita como la recordaba, fue dejado a un lado al momento de encontrarse con el cierre del vestido que estaba usando. Sin dudarlo, la alzó sosteniendo sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la depositó en el sofá que anteriormente había ocupado Elena.

Debajo de Stefan, la vampira se estremeció cuando sintió el cosquilleo característico en su cuello, producto de los besos apasionados del vampiro. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo gracias al alimento humano que había saboreado hacía pocos minutos, al contrario de Stefan, que físicamente estaba lejos de tener los colores en el rostro. Frío, pálido, excitado, su nariz rozó el pecho de Rebecca y con ello consiguió excitar más a su compañera. Ésta se arqueó dejando así que su amante baja sin mucha paciencia el cierre de su vestido, pero sin quedarse atrás, no perdió tiempo en desabotonar la camisa de Stefan mientras éste le quitaba la prenda de vestir. El vestido se deslizo en un acto erótico apasionado, propio de vampiros deseosos de continuar con prisa pero deteniéndose al momento de efectuar la acción. También la camisa de Stefan cayó a un lado, dejando rozar piel con piel, labios con labios en un acto desesperado de intentar conseguir más, porque era insuficiente para ambos, sobre todo para el corazón se Stefan, que estaba deseoso de Elena.

Un abrir y cerrar de la puerta lo alertó, provocando que sus movimientos se detuvieran. Observó por encima del respaldo del sofá el pasillo, todavía vacío, pero Rebekah –un tanto molesta- lo jaló de la nuca para que volviera a besarla, consiguiéndolo sin mucho esfuerzo. Elena aparecería en cualquier momento, sería espectadora del espectáculo del cual él era protagonista. Se culpaba a sí mismo, o eso hacía cierta parte de su alma, pero continuó, pretendiendo alejarla con el sufrimiento que tal acto podía significar para ella.

Ciertamente, segundos después, sucedió lo anticipado por su mente y el rostro consternado de la castaña invadió sus pensamientos. No necesitaba mirarla más allá de lo necesario para ver el dolor en sus ojos, los sentimientos encontrados y la necesidad de huir corriendo lo tomaron desprevenido, pero no fue capaz de detenerla al ser incapaz de explicar lo ocurrido.

Para cuando Elena cruzó el umbral de la residencia, sus ojos, nublados por el brillo exagerado, no fueron capaces de funcionar correctamente y, con el frío golpeando en la humedad de sus mejillas, tropezó con un tronco en el suelo. Trastrabillando, cayó al suelo e impidió que su rostro rozara el suelo gracias a la palma de sus manos, que lastimadas quedaron por el incidente, así como sus rodillas y el pantalón nuevo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… —Repitió incontables veces, viendo con dificultad la lastimadura en sus manos y volvió a maldecir.

Era de noche, hacía frío y se encontraba sola en la misma nada. El día de hoy, o ayer en su defecto, había sido peor que el mes entero. Nunca se había sentido tan devastada, pero ver a Stefan con aquella mujer le dolía en el alma y solo conseguía asegurar su amor por él. Se sintió un poco tonta por los celos que Lia había causado en ella, quizás había utilizado a Damon para no concentrar sus pensamientos en Stefan. Un acto cruel, por supuesto, pero no por eso consiente. Se puso nuevamente de pie y esta vez empezó a caminar ya más tranquila, decidida a no volver a caer, de cualquier manera posible y era obvio que no se refería únicamente a una caída.

Aunque sabía qué era tiempo de olvidar a Stefan, no era capaz de dejarlo ir, ¡ella no quería dejarlo ir! Que éste demostrara celos en momentos de debilidad avivaba su esperanza.

Cuando llegó tiempo después a su casa comprobó que eran las tres de la madrugada e inmediatamente sintió un sueño golpear su cuerpo a pesar del previo descanso. Cayendo rendida sobre la cama, esperó que ninguna fuerza extraña apareciera para raptarla, matarla o hacerla sufrir hasta pedir clemencia. Sonrió con burla por sus propios pensamientos al tiempo que tomaba las sábanas y se tapaba vagamente con éstas.

Despertó horas más tarde gracias al despertador de su celular, el cual apagó inconscientemente con pereza, pero lejos de recuperar el sueño, se vio exaltada al notar un cuerpo recostado a su lado. Recordó vagamente una situación similar y en efecto, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Damon, que sonreía socarronamente, disfrutando de la vista y admitiendo en su interior que Elena era una tierna a la hora de dormir.

—Damon, te dije que ya no lo hicieras —Lo regañó molesta, alejándose de él.

—Stef me explicó que te fuiste de casa, aunque no me dijo porqué, aunque no es necesario.

Elena alzó una ceja mientras detenía sus movimientos para observarle.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo encontré con Rebekah —El vampiro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus propias palabras, sin lograr ser cuidadoso con sus palabras por mucho que hubiera querido.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon a Elena dolorosamente e intentó apartarlos con un poco de suerte. Sin encontrar una respuesta adecuada, continuó con su labor hasta que finalizó con el atar de sus zapatillas.

—¿Qué pasó con Lia? —Preguntó tras un silencio.

—Una ex novia nunca resulta agradable —Respondió al fin.

—¿Ex novia?

—Tuvimos algo hace tiempo, pero en realidad nunca la amé, fue luego de que sucediera lo de Katherine. Me… —Se detuvo al notar con anticipo que "refugié" era la palabra que iba a utilizar y la cambió rápidamente— junté con ella para divertirme, olvidarme de la perra de Katherine, pero ella mantuvo ideas erróneas.

—¿Y por qué aparece justo ahora?

Damon sonrió.

—No es tan fácil seguirme la pista, aunque apareció otras veces antes de mi estancia en Mystic Falls.

—Ah, ¿si? —Habló sin poder contener un tono molesto, pero a Damon esto le pareció bastante divertido y por eso le siguió el juego sin hacerse notar.

—Si. Ya sabes, los vampiros necesitamos… acción —Agregó con un gesto sugerente y en ese mismo instante las llaves de Elena cayeron al suelo provocando un estruendo irritable para ella, pero no para el vampiro, que poco quería retractarse—, fue muy divertido, ¿sabes?

—Me imagino. Sabes Damon, no tengo humor para escuchar tus estupideces, no cuando Stefan… —Aguardó silencio— no importa. Debo irme.

El aludido rodó los ojos y la tomó de la muñeca tan rápido que pegó un saltito.

—Elena, Stefan es un imbécil, no entiendo porqué sigues estando detrás de alguien que no tiene intenciones de cambiar.

—¡Estoy detrás de él por las mismas razones que tú estás detrás mío, aún sabiendo que amo a Stefan y siempre será Stefan!

Automáticamente el agarre que Damon presionaba sin rudeza alguna alrededor de su muñeca cesó y automáticamente Elena se arrepintió de haber pronunciado tales palabras, por lo que midió sus palabras cuando movió sus labios para volver a hablar.

—Damon…

—No, está bien… —Dijo éste mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Ya has repetido esa frase antes. Sé cómo manejarlo —Agregó indiferente e incluso un tanto irónico.

Antes de poder replicarle, Damon desapareció de su cuarto, dejando como único rastro de presencia la caricia en la piel de la joven. Se dejó apoyar sobre el marco de la puerta, mirando confundida las cortinas de su habitación, que meneándose suavemente pese a no haber brisa, le hicieron sentir culpable.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la demora, tengo este capítulo hace un montón, pero ahora si, tengo que comenzar a escribir el tercero.

.

.

.

Capítulo dos.

.

Elena bajó las escaleras cuando estuvo segura que Damon no volvería a presentarse, tenía la leve ilusión de que éste volviera a aparecer, pero no sucedió. Tomó una tostada de la mesa, notando que Alaric no se encontraba; sintió nostalgia recordando a Jenna y sus vanos intentos de obligarla a comer más que una simple tostada. Sonrió de manera forzada y terminó tomando un yogurt con cereales, dejado a un lado la tostada.

Se encontró con Caroline y Bonnie a mitad de camino, ambas jóvenes habían quedado en la casa de Caroline e incluso habían invitado a Elena, que como consecuencia de lo ocurrido con Lia y Stefan, no fue capaz de escuchar el mensaje ni atender las llamadas de sus amigas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó preocupada Bonnie—. Te hemos estado llamado desde ayer y no atendías. Caroline llamó a Damon y le colgó, ¿qué pasa Elena?

La muchacha se tomó un tiempo antes de responder.

—¿Recuerdan a Lia? —Las demás asintieron—. Bueno, apareció en mi casa y… ¡Sorpresa! Es un vampiro, chicas —Soltó un suspiro de molestia—. Ex novia de Damon, ¿pueden creerlo? Estuvo a punto de matarme, pero Damon apareció y me salvó, aunque no se cómo… —Frunció el ceño, había perdido mucha sangre gracias a Lia, pero sin embargo estaba tan bien como ayer a la mañana.

Seguramente Damon le había dado algo de su sangre. Era mejor ser cautelosa, no quería terminar en las garras de alguien, morir y convertirse en vampiro. No estaba en sus planes.

Caroline la miró intrigada y alzó una ceja como solía hacer cada vez que quería conseguir más información, así que finalmente Elena sonrió un tanto y ató su cabello de manera despreocupada. Mechones caían alrededor de su rostro, de manera ondulada pues no había tenido tiempo de plancharse el cabello, algo que le molestaba pero tampoco odiaba.

—Perdí el conocimiento, desperté en la casa de Damon y… —De manera instantánea recordó a Stefan y Rebecca recostados en el sofá. Automáticamente, ante ese recuerdo, se detuvo en seco y cerró los ojos intentando olvidar los recuerdos—. Descubrí a Stefan con Rebecca, no creo que sea necesario explicarles que sucedió.

Tanto Bonnie como Caroline abrazaron a Elena para reconfortarla, mientras una sonrisa triste aparecía en el rostro de ambas. A veces se preguntaban qué era más difícil, si lidiar con vampiros o con el amor.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos y volvieron a retomar el camino, perdiéndose en conversaciones de poca importancia, como en los viejos tiempos. "¿Crees que la profesora Mzkenzie sepa lo que hace?"; "¡Pero si ese Arthur es un buen mozo!"; "La comida de la escuela es un asco, volveré hambrienta a casa".

Quizás era eso lo que le faltaba, algo de sentido común a su vida, podría obligar a algún vampiro a hacerle olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pero lamentablemente eso no servía. Ella estaba condenada, con o sin los hermanos Salvatore y, junto con su propia condena, los seres que tanto había querido estaban pagando las consecuencias. Bonnie había perdido a su abuela luego de ayudar a Damon y Stefan; Caroline, gracias a Katherine, ahora era un vampiro; Tylor, por su parte, ahora era un híbrido, ¿y por qué? Por el mal nacido de Klaus… Incluso Jenna había caído, tan inocente y frágil. En otras circunstancias hubiera arriesgado su vida, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—Elena, Elena… ¡Eleeeenaaa!

—¿Uh?

—¡Te estoy hablando! —Protestó Caroline ofendida—. Te preguntaba si tenías la tarea de matemática, no he podido hacerla.

—¿O no te has acordado? —Frunció el ceño ésta.

Caroline rodó los ojos como respuesta.

—Vale, toma, está aquí… —Buscó entre su bolso el cuaderno, pero mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas, encontró con sorpresa una pequeña hoja de papel escrita. No recordaba haberla visto allí antes, pero como su mente había estado muy dispersa, pensó que seguramente era algo que ella había escrito tiempo atrás.

Tomó el papel entre sus manos y no dio crédito ante lo que sus ojos veían, no por las palabras que éste contenía, sino porque no entendía cuándo Stefan había pasado por su caso a dejarlo. Si, debía de ser Stefan esta vez, ¿quién más podría haber escrito _"Lo siento, Elena"_? Damon no solía pedir disculpas ("solía" era algo demasiado grande en sí), pero en cambio, Stefan había demostrado un desliz entre sus sentimientos que poco había podido ocultar, después de todo, le había escuchado la otra noche mientras ella fingía dormir.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Caroline acercándose a Elena, curiosa por saber qué tenía entre sus manos.

—Oh nada, un papel, un número creo —Mintió con una sonrisa y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo—, no te preocupes, no es como si fuera algo supernatural —Agregó con tono burlón.

La rubia asintió, ajena a la mentira de Elena y continuó caminando a su lado luego de que ésta le diera los resultados de los ejercicios. Al llegar al colegio todas se separaron, Caroline tenía práctica con las porristas, Bonnie debía entregar un trabajo en la sala de Ciencias y ella debía ir a Historia, por lo que apuró el paso como su amigas habían hecho.

Pero mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, una mano austera la tomó del brazo obligándola a ingresar dentro de un salón que Elena, en un principio, creía desconocido. Tarde se dio cuenta que era del salón de música del cual se trataba. Con el ceño fruncido, observó a sus alrededores un tanto asustada. Cuando Lia apareció con una mueca desagradable y su cabello rubio a un lado, aguantó la respiración. Aún no sabía qué había ocurrido el día anterior mientras Damon había aparecido para ayudarla. Retrocedió a medida que la vampira se acercaba a ella, divertida, sonriente, burlona.

—Dime Elena, ¿pensaste que te desharías de mí? —Pregunto ésta con ambas manos en su cintura.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?

—¿De verdad lo preguntas? —Frunció el ceño—. _"¿Qué quiero de ti?"_ ¿¡Acaso no es obvio! ¡Quiero tu muerte, tu destrucción! Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque pretendo que tu mueras, no yo. Damon me contó acerca de Klaus y tú, eres su fuente de poder y él me mataría en un pestañeo si algo te sucediera, ¿verdad? —Enredó su cabello entre sus dedos, jugando infantilmente.

En menos de un segundo, Elena llegó a dos conclusiones: Damon no quería la muerte de su –gran y querida- ex novia o pretendía cuidarla de Lia, amenazándola de que ella moriría si algo le sucediera. Pero los celos, que no tardaron en aparecer, le obligaban a tomar la primera opción.

—Entonces a Damon le importas, no sé por qué haces esto conmigo.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? —Preguntó molesta—. ¡Es obvio que él te quiere a ti! ¡Quiere mantenerme al margen! Me amenaza con la verdad porque sabe que no tengo otra alternativa. Pero lo estuve pensando bien, Elena, si. Si te mato a ti, no importa que me pase a mí, Damon ya no te tendrá y yo podré morir en paz, ¿no lo crees?

Elena guardó silencio, procesando en su cerebro todas las posibilidades que tenía en aquel momento de huir.

Lia se acercaba a ella cautelosa, dentro de sí misma temía que sus planes no resultaran como se los esperaba. Temía que Damon la odiara y fuera él mismo quien la matara y no Klaus como había previsto desde un principio.

El cuarto de música giró alrededor de Elena, que seguía retrocediendo aún cuando el destino parecía inevitable. ¿Se salvaría? Sí, siempre se había salvado, pero eso no significaba que por primera vez en su vida las cosas podrían salir mal.

Abrió los ojos aterrada. ¡Ella aún tenía sangre de Damon en sus venas! Si Lia la mataba, solo se convertiría en sus propias pesadillas, un ser que le atraía por fuera, no por dentro.

—Lia —Le llamó—. Tengo sangre de Damon en mi, si me matas solo me convertirás en…

—Sí, lo sé —Contestó ella impaciente, pero admitía que el juego le atraía bastante, atemorizar a su víctima al punto de hacerla perder los nervios como creía en aquel momento que le estaba sucediendo a Elena—. Pero tomaré el palo de esa silla y te lo clavaré en el corazón, o puedo encerrarte y dejarte morir de sangre. Después de todo, la transformación no puede estar completa hasta unas horas después.

Elena miró a su alrededor, fijó su vista en cualquier objeto punzante que pudiera usar a su favor, pero quedó perpleja al ver que tan solo había una silla en el salón. Lia había previsto las circunstancias después de todo y ahora era donde no se arrepentía de haberla golpeado. Jaló la puerta sin éxito alguno ya que se encontraba sellada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, llamando instintivamente a Damon. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero el rostro del vampiro y su singular sonrisa se fijó en su mente como los sueños interrumpidos de hacía noches atrás. A su vez, repetía una y otra vez su nombre, desesperada.

La rubia cerró sus garras alrededor del cuello de Elena, alzándola e impidiéndole que sus pies tocaran el suelo. La miró extasiada de fervor por el momento que antes le habían quitado, y mientras apretaba dejándola sin respiración, Elena se golpeo contra el piso sorpresivamente. Respirando con dificultad, observó con la mirada borrosa como Damon rompía una de las patas de la silla y la utilizaba como estaca contra Lia, clavándola en su corazón y dejándola sin vida, recostada en el suelo con sus ojos abiertos y una lágrima cayendo sobre su muerta mejilla.

El vampiro no tardó en estar al lado de Elena, y acarició su cabello al instante, aterrado de haber estado a segundos de perderla. No lo admitiría, por supuesto, pero Elena lo supo bien con tan solo sentir los brazos del mayor rodeando su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo es posible que…?

Damon suspiró.

—¿En qué pensabas mientras Lia te sostenía?

Elena guardó silencio como respuesta y comprendió al instante que había llamado a Damon con solo pensar en él. Se ruborizó por eso mismo y el joven la observó con una mirada curiosa y divertida que pronto se convirtió en confusión instantánea.

Con sus rostros a centímetros, Elena escuchó la respiración relajada del vampiro y la suya, con un deje de tranquilidad se dejó estar entre sus brazos, pero no tardó en tentarse en una fracción de segundos, cuando Damon acercó su rostro al de ella y acarició con sus propios labios los ajenos pertenecientes a la castaña. Por algunos segundos, los pensamientos racionales que guardaban el corazón y la mente de Elena, desaparecieron como lo estaban haciendo los centímetros que la separaban del vampiro.

Sintió como Damon la sostenía de la mejilla en un gesto particular, queriendo facilitar el agarre para poder besarla, sin embargo el sentido común de Elena volvió y empujó a Damon con sutileza. Desvió la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, agradeció que éste conociera los límites.

—Creo que iré a buscar a Bonnie y Caroline —Habló insegura.

—Bien.

—Damon…

El aludido se volteó a verla, para cualquier otra persona su rostro no había sufrido cambios, pero para ella (que se atrevía a decir que lo conocía bastante bien) no era así. A él le había afectado y se aferraba a la mínima esperanza de escuchar su propia expectativa de los hechos en los labios de Elena.

—No tienes que decir nada, Elena —Le cortó, alejándose de la falsa realidad.

Elena asintió, por supuesto que no tenía que decir nada, pero le urgía la necesidad de hablar, de decirle que lo lamentaba y que lo quería. ¿Pero qué lograría? Sabía que lastimaría a Damon por mucho que éste se negara a admitir sus sentimientos.

Ambos se miraron incómodos y Damon fue el primero en desaparecer de la escena, llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Lia por obvias razones. Elena, por su parte, logró abrir la puerta de música de un tirón, encontrándose con Bonnie y Caroline frente a ella, lo cual le valió un grito a las tres.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estabas encerrada aquí? —Preguntó Caroline preocupada.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? —Replicó Elena confundida con recelo en su tono de voz, aunque no podía desconfiar mucho, después de todo, Caroline era un vampiro y Bonnie una bruja, si algo extraño sucedía, no le sorprendía.

—Bonnie presintió cosas extrañas y me guió hasta aquí.

—Pues apareció Lia, quiso matarme nuevamente y Damon apareció.

—¿Damon? —Preguntó extrañada Bonnie—. ¿Cómo hizo para aparecer? ¿Tiene un rastreador o algo así? —Esta última pregunta no pudo evitar decirla con sarcasmo y Elena la miró con desaprobación.

—No lo sé —Mintió Elena avergonzada. Si bien se encontraba frente a sus mejores amigas, no se sentía dispuesta a admitir que por haber estado pensando en Damon, éste había acudido a ella—. Tan solo apareció.

—¿Y?

—Creo que es obvio, Caroline. Mató a Lia. Estuvo aquí hace dos minutos… Pero, ¿saben? Creo que necesito algo de aire, si no les molesta. Toda esta persecución me está colmando los nervios.

Segundos más tarde, Elena se encontraba caminando por la secundaria con Bonnie y Caroline a su lado, conversando preocupadas de los acontecimientos. Aunque el cuerpo de Elena se encontraba con ellas, su mente estaba lejos de reconocer las voces a su lado, simplemente pensaba en… otras cosas. Damon era una de ellas y la que ocupaba la mayor porción de su capacidad para razonar, los sentimientos encontrados que sentía por el vampiro crecían y dejaban a un lado a Stefan, no obstante, éste permanecía allí. No era difícil olvidar a Stefan, al recordarlo no aparecía en su mente la imagen del vampiro malvado en el que se había convertido, al contrario; y cuando la realidad la golpeaba con brutalidad, ella solo se cerraba a aceptar la realidad. Por mucho que esto sucediera, cada vez que se encontraba con Damon, todo parecía desaparecer… Sobre todo Stefan.

Cuando la mente de Elena volvió a la realidad, descubrió que ni Caroline ni Bonnie lamentaban que se hubiera perdido entre sus propios pensamientos, simplemente la dejaban estar, convencidas que se le pasaría en unos momentos y que, después de todo, quizás lo necesitaba.

—Debo irme rápido, chicas, ¡vengan a la cafetería! —Gritó Caroline corriendo apresurada. Tanto Bonnie como Elena fruncieron el ceño.

—Hay que hacerle caso —Elena sonrió dándole la razón a Bonnie y corrieron detrás de Caroline.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con un tumulto más ruido del normal y característico griterío que siempre reinaba en el lugar. Todos los días se podían ver cada grupo de estudiantes hablándose (gritándose) unos a otros, sin importarle que a su compañero de al lado le doliera la cabeza o a la chica de atrás se le hubiera caído la bandeja del susto. Pero todos estaban acostumbrados. No obstante en esta ocasión, a diferencia de otras, los alumnos estaban agrupados alrededor de una de las mesas, donde Caroline les sonreía de pie sobre la mesa. La rubia tomó el megáfono para calmar a la multitud a la vez que Elena y Bonnie se mantenían cerca de la puerta para no juntarse con el resto de jóvenes que empujaban para estar más cerca, ignorando completamente que el megáfono les ayudaría a escuchar. Habló solo cuando logró hacerlos callar.

—Como bien saben, dentro de poco se celebrará el baile de navidad, quiero que todos ustedes busquen pareja y acudan sin excepción. El baile será el próximo sábado a las nueve de la noche, pero pueden repasar el itinerario que se encuentra frente a la puerta de cada salón por si se olvidan.

Los orbes castaños de Caroline de pasearon por los estudiantes que la miraban sonrientes y emocionados. Se notaba como la joven estaba contenta de volver a lo que le gustaba.

—Como cada baile, hay un tema… —Continuó con su voz tan melodiosa—, en este caso será la **era victoriana**, ya saben, vestidos grandes, hombres con traje, creo que todos aquí vimos la Cenicienta, y si no, se ponen a verla ya mismo.

Detrás de Elena se abrió la puerta, Alaric llegaba junto con la profesora de biología, desconcertados por lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices.

—¡Caroline, baja de allí! —Gritó Natalie, la profesora.

La aludida abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió a hablar desde el megáfono.

—¡Estoy anunciando el baile, profesora!

—¡Baja de allí!

Caroline suspiró y bajó tan cual la profesora le había dicho. Gracias a Alaric no recibió ningún castigo por el espectáculo que había provocado en pleno almuerzo. Minutos más tarde, cuando estaban comiendo, Caroline tocó el tema del baile bastante emocionada, pero era una emoción fingida, según percibió Elena.

—Será genial, arreglé todos los preparativos antes de lo previsto… ¡Saldrá genial!

—Todo lo que quieras Caroline, pero no creo poder ir, o mejor dicho, querer ir.

—¿Por qué no, Bonnie? —Preguntó ésta decepcionada.

—¿Olvidas que no tengo pareja? Y de verdad, tampoco quiero ir con un cualquiera.

—Ya arreglaremos eso, te lo prometo —Miró a Elena—, ¿Y tú? ¿Irás?

La castaña pareció meditar la pregunta y luego miró a Caroline con un gesto torcido que indicaba todo menos lo que la rubia de verdad quería oír.

—¡Oh, vamos! Necesitamos diversión.

—Cada vez que decimos eso algo sucede, sabes, creo que desde hace tiempo desconozco el significado de diversión, Caroline.

—No seas así, Bonnie, pueden arriesgarse a ir y que todo salga bien o pueden quedarse en casa preguntándose qué hubiera sucedido si iban —Caroline observó a Elena—, tu puedes ir con Damon.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás ebria o algo?

—Oh vamos, se besaron el otro día, no puedes decirme que no lo quieres.

—Es extraño que me digas esto, siendo el tu ex novio.

—Todas aquí sabemos que no lo fue.

—De cualquier manera, ¿tú con quien irás?

La rubia permaneció en silencio, su sonrisa había flaqueado pero la mantuvo intacta segundos más tarde.

—No necesito pareja, estaré organizando el baile después de todo. La fiesta depende de mí —Se encogió de hombros sonriente y se ocupó de terminar la ensalada que había pedido—. Así que tu Elena irás con Damon, Bonnie puede ir con Max y yo me quedaré viéndolas.

—Lo dices de una manera bastante deprimente.+

En aquel momento Stefan se acercó a ellas con el porte arrogante que en las últimas semanas había llevado con él. Se sentó al lado de Elena ignorando lo molesta que la joven se vio ante el imprevisto. Bonnie resistió el impulso de utilizar su magia contra él, por lo menos no hasta saber qué quería el vampiro. Por su parte Caroline rodó los ojos, quizás más molesta que Elena.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—¿Te importa? —Respondió con frialdad Elena y tomó su bandeja. Stefan la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y, antes de que Bonnie pudiera utilizar sus poderes, el hermano mayor de los Salvatore empujó a su hermano con disimulo para no levantar sospechas. Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida y con la boca un tanto abierta por no encontrar las palabras, Bonnie, al igual que Elena, se vio sorprendida; pero Caroline, por el contrario, sonrió satisfecha.

—Elena irá al baile de invierno con Damon, por si te interesa —Le dijo Caroline a Stefan, con una mirada inocente y luego masticó un poco de ensalada. Aunque apoyaba el romance que Stefan y Elena habían tenido (y lo seguía apoyando pese a las preocupaciones), tras la confesión de su amiga su amor incondicional desapareció instantáneamente. Pese a que Damon no le caía para nada bien, cuidaba de Elena e incluso la amaba.

Elena abrió más los ojos, indignada y Damon, que se encontraba al lado de la susodicha, frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería. Pero con un vistazo a su hermano y luego a Caroline, comprendió a qué venía todo y sonrió arrogante.

—Por supuesto, así que te pediría que no molestes a mi pareja de baile, Stef.

Algo en Elena le impidió replicar y hacer descubrir la mentira, tan solo se mantuvo callada con las cejas alzadas pero nada más. Percibió la penetrante mirada de Stefan recorriéndola de arriba abajo, y luego observando a Damon, estudiándolos a ambos. Finalmente sonrió con altanería y alzó las manos como quien se libera de un cargo.

—Por mi está bien.

Se marchó tras decir esas palabras.

—¿Qué se supon…?

Elena detuvo sus palabras viendo a Caroline señalar sus oídos en busca de silencio, indicándole de esa manera que Stefan podría escucharla y era mejor mantener las apariencias. Sin más opciones, Elena tuvo que aceptar a Damon como compañía en el almuerzo, aunque la idea tampoco parecía gustarle a Bonnie y le era indiferente a Caroline, más no por eso haría una fiesta en su honor.

—¿Qué te pondrás? —Preguntó Caroline con una sonrisa a Elena.

—No iré si ninguna de ustedes no se divierte… —Replicó ella—, alguna de ustedes deberá buscar pareja del baile quieran o no chicas, y ya que tú buscaste la mía, yo elegiré la tuya. Puedes salir con… Ya buscaré a alguien —Le hizo saber, sonriendo como consuelo.

Automáticamente, por la cabeza de Caroline, la imagen de Klaus apareció en su mente. Se ruborizó al instante y continuó comiendo en vano, como si ella de verdad lo necesitara. Despejó al instante cualquier rastro que Klaus había dejado en ella y continuó la conversación.

Damon continuó manteniéndose indiferente a la conversación femenina que en la mesa se estaba realizando. Con pudor, aceptaba interiormente que hubiera soportado eso y más con tal de ver a Elena unos segundos más. Solo dos veces en su vida se había enamorado y le pareció irónico que se la misma mujer se tratara (físicamente hablando). Después de todo, Katherine no era Elena, ni Elena era Katherine. La similitud física nada tenía que ver en el amor que él comenzaba a profesar hacia la humana.

—No tendrías por qué preocuparte por qué te pondrás—Dijo Damon luego de unos segundos, con su mirada perdida.

—¿Por qué?

—Lucirías hermosa de todas maneras.

Bonnie y Caroline se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa divertida al observar cómo al rostro de Elena se le subían los colores.

—Damon… —Le llamó ésta y se puso de pie aferrando entre sus manos la bandeja. Elena negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia la salida visiblemente molesta, aunque por dentro su estado de ánimo era completamente diferente.

Caroline y Bonnie no tuvieron que imitar sus acciones porque el castaño se levantó petulante en la dirección contraria, seguramente para hablar con Alaric; una sonrisa satisfactoria se asomó por su rostro.

El resto del día no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal, un examen de matemática dejó a Caroline de mal humor aunque Bonnie intuía que la razón de éste no era la nota que en el examen había obtenido, sino la carencia de pareja para el baile de Invierno.

Como si de una situación ligada se tratara, Tylor había intentado –durante todo el día- disuadir a Caroline para intercambiar palabras. Ella, demasiado dolida, escapó en cada oportunidad. Se sentía de esa manera, no por la mordida en realidad, sino por la huída de éste cuando ella más lo había necesitado. Podía comprender sus acciones y su desaparición del mapa; a Tylor le avergonzaba la manera en la que se había comportado, sobre todo porque se sentía culpable por la muerte del padre de ella. O eso le había hecho saber por medio de una de sus llamadas.

Pero mientras el sol se iba poniendo y la tarde avanzaba sobre ellos, el joven híbrido apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa degastada y una mirada que rogaba parte de su atención. Era de esperarse que la rubia no se negara y sugirió buscar un lugar cómodo para sentarse. Caminaron hasta una cafetería y tras pedir dos café con un silencio incómodo de por medio, Tylor comenzó a hablar.

—Caroline yo…

—No hace falta que pidas disculpas, Tylor.

—No, de verdad tengo que hacerlo. Por favor —Tomó aire y esperó que Caroline prosiguiera, pero al ver que no lo hacía, continuó agradecido—. Lamento, de verdad lamento lo que sucedió con tu padre. No puedo dejar de culparme por eso, todo es por mi culpa y lo sé. Empezando por la noche de tu cumpleaños donde creí que podía controlarme, la ayuda que tu padre me brindó y luego desparecí… Fui un…

—Cobarde, si, lo fuiste Tylor. ¡Ni siquiera apareciste en la fiesta!

—Si me enfrentaba a ti quería hacerlo en otro lugar, no en la fiesta de la familia original.

—¿Qué buscas con todo esto? Si es mi perdón, lo tienes. ¿Pero que más, Tylor? No vamos a poder ser algo más si eso quieres… No desde que sigues las órdenes de Klaus. Esto es increíble… De verdad. Salí con Max y las cosas no resultaron por… por mí, porque me convertí en esto. Y luego te encontré a ti, nos ayudamos, nos complementábamos Tylor… ¿Y ahora? A ti no te interesa. Puedes amarme todo lo que quieras pero si Klaus decide hacer algo, tú lo harás y si debo elegir entre tú y mis amigas, por mucho que me cueste, las elegiré a ellas.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, decaído, aceptando las consecuencias de todos los errores que había cometido y de los que había sido víctima. La mayoría de las cosas no estaban al alcance de su mano para poder cambiarlas, como la transformación ó sus instintos. Pero continuaba culpándose, repitiendo a sus adentros que él podía haber sido capaz, que él…

—Tylor —Una voz a sus espaldas sonó conocida y le obligó voltearse.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y a su vez se demostró amargado por la "grata" compañía. Miró su taza de café echando un suspiro a la par de Caroline, pues ella se veía igual o quizás menos amargada que él (lo cual fue extraño para Tylor). No obstante, Tylor no se movió de su asiento y miró desafiante a la nueva compañía.

—Klaus —Contestó el saludo.

—Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí. Tylor —Lo miró a los ojos con esa sonrisa arrogante tan suya —, creo que tu presencia está de más.

—¿Disculpa? —Replicó el chico sonriendo irónico.

Tylor había tardado una fracción de segundo en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para negarse. Guiado por sus instintos, le estaba cediendo el asiento al hombre que controlaba su vida. A su vez, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Caroline y se maldijo internamente cuando ella se puso de pie también, completamente indignada. Ni siquiera abrió la boca para protestar contra Klaus o Tylor.

El vampiro pareció darse cuenta de los hechos y la indiferencia de la joven; inmediatamente la tomó del brazo, estudiándola con su mirada. Antes de que Klaus pudiese hablar, Caroline se adelantó orgullosa como ella misma lo era.

—Déjame y tú Tylor, vete, nuestra charla terminó por ahora.

El muchacho ignoró a Caroline, se negaba darse por vencido y continuar decepcionándola.

—No te dejaré nuevamente.

—¡Vete!

—¡No me iré, Caroline!

—Creo, Tylor, que debes hacerle caso a la dama… —Sugirió Klaus mirándole a los ojos y éste, muy a su pesar, terminó retirándose—. Bien. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Ya pedí, aunque de todas formas no tengo hambre.

El vampiro sonrió como le hubiera gustado que ella hiciera. Suavizó el agarre que nunca había tenido intención de ser violento y la dejó ir, aunque no se sorprendió por su decisión de quedarse, después de todo, la aceptación al baile le había indicado que una pequeña esperanza podía llegar a tener. Sus miradas encontrándose le dijeron más de lo que él pretendía saber y notó el desagrado que los castaños ojos de la vampira le dirigían. Estudiaba el porqué y no le fue difícil encontrarlo. Estaba dolida por los errores que él mismo había cometido, a costa del futuro.

Desde hacía años se había manifestado como un ser impulsivo que jamás se había preocupado por las consecuencias futuras de sus acciones. ¿Acaso había podido deducir que su propio padre lo perseguiría día y noche solo para matarlo? La respuesta, tan simple como dolorosa, era no. Cuando había convertido a Tyler en uno más de sus híbridos lo había hecho por muchas razones: Comodidad, egoísmo (por sobre todas las cosas) y diversión a costa del sufrimiento ajeno. Si hacía algunos meses hubiera podido anticipar que Caroline eclipsaría su atención, por supuesto que habría sido más consciente. Eliminar a Tylor había sido (y lo era como en ese preciso momento frente a la cafetería) una prioridad. Quería la completa atención de ella. Pero el _cómo _habría sido diferente, lo suficiente para quitarlo del medio sin que ella supiera la verdad.

Pero estaba suponiendo de manera ignorante. Estaba viviendo el ahora, el pasado ya estaba hecho. Fin de la historia. Si quería que Caroline estuviera a su lado, tendría que deducir cómo hacerlo. ¡Ah! Todo el asunto del amor era tan inesperado para él. No era ajeno a los sentimientos, pero habían pasado muchos años desde el día que había sentido tanta pasión hacia alguien, como ahora.

—Quizás pueda sentarme contigo, de todas formas —Habló Caroline luego de unos segundos en silencio. El orgullo fue presente en sus palabras y el vampiro sonrió complacido por la decisión.

—Pide lo que quieras, yo pago.

Caroline no evitó sonreír.

Cuando Elena llegó a su casa no esperaba encontrarse con Stefan sentado cómodamente en las escaleras, así que su primera reacción fue pegar un salto de sorpresa y luego fruncir el ceño como le era habitual hacer. Sus ojos intentaron estudiar al vampiro, pero no pudo sacar mucho de él y esto logró entristecerla un poco, haciéndole recordar los momentos en donde, con una sola mirada, era capaz de ver su alma. No obstante, no tardó en recordar el presente y, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, se dirigió a él con una mirada indiferente.

—¿Qué quieres Stefan?

—Pedirte que no vayas al baile.

Elena alzó una ceja interrogante, ¿por qué le pedía justo eso? No lograba encontrar una respuesta sin que dudas se interpusieran en su camino.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó finalmente.

—Algo malo podría pasar.

No, esa respuesta estaba lejos de ser correcta y ella lo sabía. Quizás no podía leerlo como antes hacía, pero seguía siendo Stefan.

—Iré a esa fiesta quieras o no. Caroline está ilusionada, se lo debo.

Una mentira era respondida de la misma manera, pensó Elena sintiéndose un poco mal por carencia de verdad en sus palabras. Se sentía así por Caroline en realidad, deseando que ojalá fuera cierto que lo hacía por ella. La verdad era que las ganas de ir no se encontraban dentro de ella, y dudaba encontrarlas afuera, como si al abrir la puerta uno sonriera y exclamar "¡Aquí están mis ganas!". Era absurdo, tan absurdo como Stefan pretendiendo que le creyera.

—Elena, no debes…

—Basta, Stefan, de verdad. Iré con Damon, él me protegerá ya que tanto ama hacerlo, ¿por qué preocuparte? Seguramente Rebekah desea que tú estés con ella.

El vampiro abrió y cerró sus boca dos veces, sin saber cómo responder a eso.

—Así que estás celosa —Dijo finalmente.

—No… No estoy celosa, y aunque lo estuviera no tendría por qué importarte —Respondió firmemente. Las llaves que había estado sosteniendo durante todo ese tiempo, terminaron guardadas en su cartera y ya sin más tiempo para dedicarle al mayor, avanzó hacia la sala principal, para dejar las cosas e ignorar a Stefan.

Por un segundo pensó que se había ido, pero apareció frente a ella en un parpadeo y no provocó más que enojo en Elena. Finalmente se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

—¿Sabes qué creo, Stefan? Creo que no quieres que vaya con Damon, no tienes problema en que vaya al baile… Excepto por él, claro. ¿Pero sabes qué? Iré, porque me lo merezco, porque no quiero olvidarte aunque tú a mi si… —No, no estaba sonando bien, sabía que algo andaba mal, ¿por qué no se sentía correcto decir que él si la quería olvidar?

—… Estás equivocada —Susurró y desapareció antes de recibir objeciones.

Elena miró la puerta entreabierta y suspiró, deseando que Stefan hubiera sido capaz de expresar sus sentimientos, que todo eso no fuera cierto…


End file.
